Twists & Turns
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1195: After being called into Principal Figgins' office, Rachel and Puck discover the aftermath of their Rent company's video going viral. - Rent series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 56th cycle. Now cycle 57!_

* * *

**"Twists & Turns"  
Rachel/Puck, Figgins  
Project No Day But Today series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

The last time they had been called in to see the principal, the mood had been serious, very much like they should expect punishment. When they had arrived this time, they could see through the window wall that the man was staring rather intently at his computer screen, nodding to himself from time to time. Puck had knocked at his door, he had looked up, and then… he had smiled. No, that was an understatement. He had beamed. He stood, motioning for them to enter.

"Miss Berry, Mr. Puckerman, please, sit," he indicated the seats in front of his desk. "Yes, here we are, excellent," he sat back down, bringing his hands together as he observed them. "Thank you for coming down as quickly as you did."

"You called us here," Rachel pointed out.

"I did, yes, to talk about your musical. I have been receiving some calls, asking if these were my students, McKinley students, including some journalists," he reported.

"No way, are we going to be on the news?" Puck asked, suddenly anxious.

"Noah," Rachel cut him off.

"I have to tell my Nana…" he went on to himself, and when he finally caught Rachel's frown, he shrugged.

"So what does this mean?" she asked the principal.

"Well, after taking into consideration the way your presentation has spread and taken notice, I have decided that the only logical next step would be to have you kids produce this musical officially as a McKinley High… production," he explained. At Rachel and Puck's stunned silence, he went on. "The funding will take a few days to…"

"Funding?" Rachel and Puck had spoken at once.

"Yes, of course," Figgins nodded, and the two had fallen back in their seats, baffled. "I will also need to review your script, to make sure that everything is acceptable under the…"

"We're not making edits," Rachel had cut him off, and he looked at her, perplexed. "You want the musical everyone is talking about, then we're not making changes," she stood her ground, and he looked at her, considering this.

"That can be arranged…" he conceded, and when Rachel looked to Puck, he was looking at her with a smile that just said 'you're amazing.' She smiled back.

"Then you have a musical," she extended her hand, and he went to shake it, but then she thought of something and retracted it. "Wait…"

"If you're going to ask about nudity, now I…"

"N-no, it's not that," she promised. "But Mr. Schuester, we need him. I don't see any point for him to keep being suspended if we're…"

"Miss Berry, this turn of events doesn't change the fact that all of you went behind our backs. Mr. Schuester will finish his suspension, and you will finish your detention. As for your advisor, Coach Sylvester has off..."

"No!" Rachel and Puck had once more been in tune, and Figgins startled. They had to look to each other, thinking fast.

"What we meant is…" Rachel started.

"Miss Pillsbury," Puck put in, and Rachel latched on to this.

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury is already used to working with us, I'm sure she would be more than happy to be our advisor, if you would just ask her." Figgins considered this, than nodded. "Thank you," Rachel told him, sitting back with as discreet of a sigh of relief as she could manage.

"We need to tell the rest of the cast and crew," Puck put in, and Figgins looked to him.

"Yes, I can call them here and…"

"It's alright, it's lunch time, we can just go find them," Puck told him, and he put the phone back down.

Leaving the office, they had made a few calls to make sure that, by the time they got to the empty auditorium, the others would be on their way. They started to file in, their fellow Glee Club members, new and old, their recruited background players, the additional crew, until they were all seated in the front rows and facing Rachel and Puck who sat on the edge of the stage facing them.

"Did you get expelled?" Mercedes asked, while Rachel was tapping at her phone.

"No," she frowned.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, but Rachel held up a finger, then held up her phone.

"Kurt, can you hear me, and is Blaine with you?"

"Yeah, I can hear you," Kurt's voice came on the speaker.

"Hi, Kurt!" Brittany called out.

"Hey… Britt… What's going on?" he asked.

"Just to catch you up, Puck and I were just called in to see Figgins again," Rachel told him.

"Did you get expelled?" he asked, and Mercedes chuckled. "Was that Mercedes?"

"We didn't get expelled," Rachel told him. "It's the opposite, actually," she breathed out, addressing all of them, present or not. "We're getting funded."

"What?" several voices burst out.

"I guess we owe Ellie's brother, because thanks to him posting the video and it getting so popular, Figgins is offering for our production to be officially recognized and supported by the school. And he's agreed to let us do it our way, no edits."

"The little freak…" Ellie shook her head. "He's not going to let me live that one down," she thought of her brother.

"We can still back out, if for any reason…" Rachel told them.

"Are you kidding?" Santana cut her off. "We're doing it." Consensus was quickly reached, and that was all it took. Rachel and Puck returned to the principal, gave him the word, and they were in business. Coach Sylvester still looked at them like she loathed them for the coup they had pulled, and for the fact that she wouldn't get to meddle in it, but it was done. Emma had accepted to be their advisor, and she would soon start to work with them.

Everything was falling into place, and they all knew their luck had been accidental. They were going to be careful so they didn't lose it.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
